


Unzipped pants on the stage

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Analfingering, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, One Shot, SMTown - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, analsex, bathroomsex, chanbaekfluff, chanbaeknonau, chanbaeksmut, chanyeolxbaekhyun, exofluff, exononau, exosmut, gaysex, sexinthebathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: All Sm artists are in the middle of the sm town concert, but two of them are busy in a bathroom.So busy that one of them will go on the stage with unzipped pants on.In my mind this is the reason behind chanbaek's interaction about chanyeol's zip at the sm concert of this week ;)





	Unzipped pants on the stage

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that English is not my first language, so i'm sorry for my mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy the ff ;)

“bathroom, now”

Chanyeol just received that message, from Baekhyun.

They were in the middle of the sm town concert. The event was about to end, last performances and then they all had to go on stage to say goodbye to the fans.

He and the members had finished with their group and solo performances. He was having a chat with others sm artists when he saw that message from Baekhyun. Baekhyun, another exo member, Baekhyun his best friend.

Baekhyun his boyfriend.

Their friendship was very strong and kind of physical, since the beginning. Living together, spending every day together, made them understand that what they felt was more than friendship, or just sex, they were in love.

At first they kept the secret, they were scared, not only for their feelings toward each others, but also for the reaction of the other members. But one day Jongin discovered them and so they told it to the others, who just nodded and said: we already knew it, where’s the news?

They could live their relationship when they were with their families and members, but the others didn’t know about it.

Those days they were very busy, first Baekhyun with his solo debut, then the first concerts of the new tour, Chanyeol was busy with Sehun for their sub unit. They barely had the time to have a night together. Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun missed him a lot, because he felt the same.

He also knew that he couldn’t let his boyfriend wait.

So he just said that he had to go to the bathroom and he reached him.

“ third door” exclaimed Baekhyun’s voice as soon as he entered the big bathroom.

“ how did you know that it was me?” he said while opening the third door.

“ I recognize the sound you make when you walk”

“ I don’t know if it’s creepy or sweet and…..” he couldn’t finish to talk because baekhyun was kissing him.

“ did you miss me that much?”

“ I need you Chanyeol”

“ now? Here? In the middle of the concert? “

“ ehm yes”

“ Baekhyun I need you too, I mean I miss kissing you, touching you and….”

“ no chanyeol, you don’t understand I really, really need you”

“ is it because the last time we had a moment for ourselves was like a month ago?”

“ also, I miss you, I miss having sex with you and these days you go around with that look, shit you’re so hot and it’s frustrating because you’re mine but we don’t have time so I keep looking at you thinking that I want you and…”

“ok, breathe baekhyun, you sound desperate”

“ well I am, chanyeol, I really am! Then you went on that stage, rapping like a sex god and haven’t you thought that maybe your boyfriend in the backstage was there with a boner thinking how much he wanted to be fucked?”

“ you really need me that bad”

It wasn’t a question, because chanyeol could see the lust in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“ I know that I should be rational and tell you that we can’t, because first of all we’re working, we don’t even have enough time, and we can been caught very easily “

“ but you’re not going to stop me” said baekhyun while unzipping chanyeol’s pants.

“ right, because I’m weak and how can I say no when you’re already on your knees ready to suck me?”

“ you can’t say no” said with a smirk baekhyun.

People always told that chanyeol was good in everything, that there wasn’t nothing that he couldn’t do. They were wrong, he couldn’t say no to Baekhyun.

Not only seeing his boyfriend so desperate for him made him excited, but he could understand baekhyun’s feelings. He needed him too. A lot.

“ don’t be loud” exclaimed baekhyun before starting to tease him.

“ it’s….not…that…easy you know?” tried to say chanyeol.

“ i know, I’m too good” said baekhyun interrupting for a second what he was doing.

And chanyeol agreed with him.

Chanyeol loved seeing his boyfriend on a stage, lost in his world while singing and dancing and waving to exols, on a couch, between his arms when they had their cuddle sessions and on his knees with his mouth wrapped around his dick.

Baekhyun was so beautiful, from there. With those pinky lips around him, his mochi cheeks red and tears in his eyes. Amazing.

He enjoyed that view so much because he also knew how baekhyun loved doing that to him. He also knew that baekhyun wouldn’t mind, probably he couldn’t wait for that, when he fucked his mouth. He knew that he wasn’t small but baekhyun’s pretty mouth had never had problems. Baekhyun once told him that he loved when he put his hands between his hair and he started to thrust into his mouth. So he was giving him what he wanted.

Chanyeol was a loud person in bed, even if he always said that baekhyun was even more louder. He knew that someone could enter the bathroom at any moment, he couldn’t moan as loud as he wanted, but the more the orgasm was near, the more difficult it became.

He was so near, very near when baekhyun stopped. Maybe he wanted to finish him with his hand.

But his boyfriend just stood up, with a smirk on his face, pre cum on his lips.

“ why? why did you stop?” asked desperate chanyeol

“ now you understand how desperate I am, chanyeol”

“ you!”

“ and now you also can’t wait to fuck me, so…”

“ so you win, as always”

Baekhyun kissed him: “ you always let me win”

“ so are we really going to do it, here?”

“ Chanyeol it’s not the first time we have sex in the bathroom during an event”

He was right, the first time it happened because they, or better him, was little bit drunk, it was an after party. He didn’t like alcohol, but when he drank he got horny and baekhyun looked very sexy that evening, he also loved the thrill of doing things when there was the risk of being discovered. Then it became a habit, probably it was like a sort of kink, having sex or a blowjob in the bathroom of every event.

“ you’re right, but it’s the sm town concert, there are too many people here and we also don’t have much time”

While he was talking Baekhyun had taken his pants off and put his hands on the wall, with his naked ass up in the air, so exposed and beautiful, and needy for him.

“ so you better hurry up park chanyeol because I need you inside me now and I know, I see, that you can’t wait too, you find the condom in the pocket of the pants”

“ we don’t have the lube” exclaimed chanyeol

“ don’t worry, it hurt more not having your dick In me, I feel so empty, believe me”

“ my needy boyfriend, anyway, it won’t help a lot, but still, suck it”

“ I already sucked your dick! Let me have fun now!” he whined

“ not my dick, my fingers baekhyun!” he said while touching baekhyun’s lips with his fingers.

“ I know that you love to be…loud, but don’t be” said chanyeol while kissing his back.

He slowly put a finger in him, feeling his tightness. It didn’t matter If baekhyun was used to him, to his size, he had always been tight and chanyeol loved that, because he could feel him better around him.

“ chanyeol….more…we don’t have time” whispered baekhyun

“ I know, it’s just…I love so much seeing you being a moaning mess just because of my fingers”

“ let me be a moaning mess for your dick”

And as always chanyeol didn’t make his boyfriend wait.

But even if he and baekhyun were very horny and couldn’t wait to have sex, he would have always cared for him, it didn’t matter if they were having vanilla or very rough sex, the last thing he wanted was to hurt him or make baekhyun feel uncomfortable.

“ are you okay?” he asked while going slowly in him.

Baekhyun answered moving his ass, violently, against him, taking Chanyeol’s dick, whole of it, in him.

“ shit shit shit, that hurt” whined baekhyun

“ you did it on your own” said laughing chanyeol, but also caressing and kissing baekhyun, to comfort him.

“ I know, I don’t regret it, you were too slow, I need to come, you need to come, fuck me chanyeol, and don’t be afraid of being to rough, we don’t have other performances later, it doesn’t matter if I won’t be able to walk properly”

“ I love when you talk like that” said chanyeol beginning to thrust in him, harder and harder

“ like a slut?”

“ like my beautiful horny boyfriend”

“ so...”

Thrust

“beautiful”

Thrust

“ more chanyeol, more”

Thrust

“ you’re too loud baekhyun, they can hear you on the stage too”

“ let them hear how good you are”

“ I’d love that, but we can’t, sorry babe”

Chanyeol covered baekhyun’s mouth with his hand, while putting the other on the wall, beside Baekhyun’s head, to have more balance, while he started to thrust in him so hard and fast that the walls of the bathroom began to shake.

They were both close to the orgasm when baekhyun bit his hand

“ hey!”

“ sorry, sorry, keep going on, please!”

And exactly when they heard a voice announcing that the last performance ended, they both came.

“ I’d really need a shower and a bed, now” whispered Baekhyun collapsing between Chanyeol’s arms.

“ me too, but we can’t, we need to go baekhyun, now, just clean yourself as you can, we need to run on the stage, can you do that?”

Baekhyun nodded: “ thank you chanyeol”

Chanyeol smiled and kissed his forehead.

“ everything for you”

Ten minutes later they were on the stage.

“ I don’t know if it’s because I know, but It’s clear that you two had sex” said sehun when he saw them.

They were all on the stage, waving at fans, greetings at each others.

Chanyeol saw that baekhyun was going toward him and since he knew that fans loved so much their interactions he thought that it would have been fun to bow and greet baekhyun too.

What he didn’t expect was his boyfriend taking his hand, making him bow a little, to be able to reach his ear to whisper to him: “ are you already ready for another round?”

Chanyeol looked confused at him, but when he followed baekhyun’s gaze, to his crotch, he realized what he meant.

He forgot to zip his jeans up.


End file.
